vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sassy the Sasquatch
Summary One of the main characters of The Big Lez Show, Sassy the Sasquatch 'is, as his name implies, an anthropomorphic Sasquatch, and Leslie Mackerel's best friend and neighbor. Constantly high or inebriated, Sassy is a laid-back individual and a slacker, always looking for fun or "skits" things for he and his friends to do, including, but not limited to, reaching outside of existence, sending his friends into psychedelic stupors, shooting alien technology, flying UFOs to other planets, having festivals with other Sasquatches in the middle of nowhere, and creating alternate realities where the laws of physics don't apply. Past all of his shenanigans and seeming forgetfulness, Sassy is a deeply spiritual and wise transcendent being, originating from a realm that would make a human-like being's head explode trying to comprehend (Implying he's more than just a garden-variety Sasquatch like Cecil, who is nothing like Sassy and his ilk). Easily able to travel between dimensions, time and reality, it can be assumed that he came to Lez's world seeking to increase people's awareness, helping them understand reality and themselves. To this end, he serves as a guru to Lez several times. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Unknown. At least Low 1-C, possibly far higher Name: Sassy the Sasquatch Origin: The Big Lez Show Gender: Male Age: Transcends time Classification: Sasquatch, Transcendent Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Reality Warping, Explosion Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Acausality (Type 1), Extrasensory Perception (Knows what is happening to people outside of his own train of vision), Acausality (Type 5), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 9), Fate Manipulation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Precognition (Able to see the future and predict Norton's death), Clairvoyance, Dream Manipulation (Can appear in people's dreams to communicate with them), Mind Manipulation, can become Non-Corporeal, can become Intangible, Soul Manipulation (Can enhance the energy of one's spirit form), Weapon Mastery (Expert with all kinds of weaponry, specifically guns and explosives), Creation (Created an entire reality that embodied an infinite number of dimensions), Void Manipulation (Manipulated an empty void of existence to be whatever he wanted it to be), Metaphysics Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Fourth Wall Awareness, Abstract Existence (Can become one with all of existence, embodying all its concepts), Morality Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly, can regenerate from the entirety of existence being destroyed via the Box), Plot Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Can create realms where the fundamental constants of existence are utterly dissimilar from our own; is capable of manipulating a realm which breaks the fourth wall which encompasses all of the verse's concepts, and he can "write the story" of someone's life within The Box), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Toon Force Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly far higher (Exists both inside and outside the Box, which contains "infinite dimensions", although it is unknown if these dimensions refer to universes or spatio-temporal ones. Can manipulate "Microskoft Paint", which is the realm outside of The Box which sees everything inside of it as mere fiction. Can easily reshape the nature of reality and create realms where space and time are irrelevant concepts, where one can create or become anything imaginable. Able to easily merge his consciousness with the fabric of existence. Told Clarence along with Donny that if they tried to explain where they came from to him, his mind would explode, and that humans and beings like them weren't ready to hear the truth about the Sasquatches. It is very likely that the true nature of the Sasquatches has yet to be explained) Speed: At least Immeasurable. Omnipresent when outside of/embodying The Box (Transcends the totality of existence within the Box, which contains "infinite dimensions". Can become one with everything in the verse, controlling its concepts) Lifting Strength: At least Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown. At least Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly far higher (Maintains a higher existence and can access realms like The Box and Microskoft Paint, the former being said to have "infinite dimensions", though the context of such a statement has not been explored, and the latter is totally beyond the verse and its concepts) Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown, at least Low Complex Multiversal, possibly far higher Standard Equipment: Trippa Snippa, SassM8/GasM8 (Explosive device with enough power to blow up an entire island), The PLAC-key, which give him the ability to phase through space and time, Guitar Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows literally everyone in the universe and is familiar with an infinite number of dimensions. Is aware of the existence of a reality outside of his own and how to manipulate it to suit his ends) Weaknesses: None notable * Note: While Sassy could and would qualify for 1-A were it able to be proven that the "infinite dimensions" he spoke of to Lez were that of a spatio-temporal nature (although it is possible given the context of the series), the statement itself gives a vague impression as to the nature of these dimensions, and thus an Unknown rating is best until more information comes out, with The Box and Microskoft Paint proving at a low-end to be at least Low 1-C. Gallery File:Maxresdefault544534.jpg|Wadiyatalkinabeet File:023233.jpg|Withdrawals after 20 mins of normalcy File:Tumblr_p2yyd3cycw1x1wkhuo2_500.gif|"Aren't we all chasing the light, mate? Looking everywhere to find it. Everywhere but within." File:Sassy_Universe.png|"Isn't it amazing what you are, deep down?" File:Sassy_Universe_2.png|"You feelin' that oneness, mate?" File:Sassy_Universe_3.png|"Well, the first letter in 'universe' is 'u', mate." File:Realistic_sassy_the_sasquatch_by_pidgyedits-d9ulkre.jpg|"Cheers, mate, I made it." Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:The Big Lez Show Category:Internet Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Physics Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Information Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Morality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Technology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings